Bloody Deceit
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Sam's life just got more diffcult. What happens when Sam's life goes from bad to worse to even more dangerous and someone gets hurt?
1. Prolouge

_A/N: This takes place during the current time frame on GH._

Samantha McCall was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She was doing things she never thought she would do. She was working with a psychopath and not by her choice. Jerry Jacks was threaten her every chance he got. Yes her life wasn't the greatest right now but she didn't want to die anytime soon. But every time she tried drawing a line with Jerry the more he forced her to go over it. Sam was pulling double duty theses day. She had Amelia breathing down her neck at work, she was trying to stay alive by working with Jerry who was having her get information from Trevor Lancing, and now she was sleeping with Trevor Lancing. Sam's personal life was put behind her. She didn't have the time to try and destroy Liz. No one had found out about Sam's night with Trevor well at less not yet. Sam had tried to tell him it was a one-time thing but Trevor wouldn't have it. When Jerry's threats were getting more intense and dangerous, Sam started pushing the few people in her life away. Sam hadn't talk to Alexis in weeks who was having Nikolas get involved. Sam had stopped answering her door because it was always Nikolas knocking on it. Alexis was worried about her daughter but knew she was somewhat fine seeing how Sam was still in the papers about Everyday Heroes. Sam was slowly losing sight of who she was. Every time she turned around or turned on a light there Jerry was. Sam was afraid to sleep because Jerry could just show up. Sam was living in Hell and she had no one by her side. Lucky wasn't much of a factor since she had told him never to come back. Lucky was the closest friend she had besides Maxie and she had told Lucky that they couldn't be friends anymore because it was for his best not to be connected to her. After Lucky had left Sam's, she never felt more alone. Lucky had finally stopped calling after a week. He had been worried about her because things were getting really dangerous. Sam was handling what was going on in her life the best she could thinking that her working with Jerry was keeping herself alive and her being with Trevor was keeping her little sisters alive and that's all she cared about. She would die for her little sisters and she was doing her best to keep them safe in the only way she knew how. Sam had only slept with Trevor twice but it was already getting to her. But Sam wasn't prepared for what was about to come.


	2. Chapter 1

Sam had been at an event she had to go to for Everyday Heroes. Sam had been drinking when both Jerry and Trevor showed up. The event was being held in the restaurant of the Metro-Court Hotel. Sam tried to keep the panic look off her face as she saw the two talking at the bar both looking at Sam who was taking photos with a very important person. A waitress walked passed Sam and Sam took a glass of Champagne and headed out to the balcony. Sam couldn't deal with Trevor and Jerry at the same time. She was thinking for a way to get out when there was a kiss placed upon her cheek. She knew that it was Trevor from the musky smell of his cologne, Every time she smelt his cologne it almost made her gag. She turned to him and smiled up at him as her eyes slide passed him to a Jerry Jacks who was watching them. Sam took a drink of Champagne before Trevor bent down and kissed her lips. Sam never noticed the camera that was taking her and Trevor's picture. Trevor and Sam talked a little and he escorted her back in where Sam made her last rounds and they left to his room. Sam still never noticed the photographer who had taken a picture as she walked into his room. An hour later Sam walked out of his room. She was caring her shoes in her hands and her hair was messed up and make up a little smeared as she walked down to the limo that was waiting to take her home. Sam had drank the liquor that was in the limo and now was buzzed. Sam wanted to forget the hour she just spent in his room. Sam was tired and was already getting a headache especially when she thought about Trevor. Sam fumbled with the locks to her apartment when magically it opened to Jerry was standing in front of her.

"Didn't take you long to get here, how did you get in?"

"I have my way Sweet Sam, now tell me how things went with Trevor"

"I didn't get good information out of him, the most I know is that he is working for Anthony for sure because he had called interrupting us"

"I need more information Sweet Sam; I wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly beautiful body with a bullet"

"I can't get you anymore information; I'm doing the best I can"

Jerry grabbed her by the throat.

"Your not so listen here, your going to get me what I want or you are going to regret betraying me"

"You can't betray something you were never loyal to in the first place" Sam managed to hiss out. Jerry threw her back making her fall onto and over the table she had hit her hand hard on the ground she felt a hard snap and knew it was going to hurt for a couple days. Jerry had pulled his gun out and had it pointed at Sam. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the couch pillow by her head. Feathers flew out of it.

"Next time, don't disappoint me or I won't miss your pretty little head"

Jerry put his gun up and left Sam alone. Sam had tears rolling down her face as she stood up shutting the lights off and locking the door as she slide down the door in tears.

"This is all for my sisters" kept running through her head. Sam got up and started drinking again hoping it help her sleep. Sam had finally fallen asleep at 6 a.m. on he couch when her door was being pounded on. Sam hadn't fixed herself up before she fell asleep she looked ten times worse than she did when she left Trevor's. She woke up to a splitting headache as she moaned and got off the couch. She opened the door to a very angry Jason.

"What the hell are you doing here" Sam said harshly.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping with Trevor Lancing?" He said pushing his way passed her.

"Get out Jason, its not your business to know who I am and am not sleeping with and how do you know that I'm even sleeping with him?"

Jason threw down the paper and on the front page in big letters was Everyday Heroes getting up close and Personal with a Powerful Attorney. And then there was a picture of Sam and Trevor kissing. Sam eyes grew wide. She so didn't need this right now.

"What the hell is going on with you two?"

"Jason leave, I don't have to tell you what I do and who with"

"Like hell you don't. DO you know who this guy is not to mention Ric's father"

"I know who he is Jason, he is Anthony Zacchura's Attorney and Ric Lancing Father, NOW GET OUT"

her headache was getting worse with the screaming she was doing.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping with the enemy?"

"He isn't my enemy Jason he is yours, so why do you care if I sleeping with him, I mean you don't care about me anymore so..." Sam stopped for a second as she looked at his cold face, she smiled at him. "Your afraid that I'm going to tell all about you while I am rolling around in bed with him Jason aren't you? Well I think you should know I don't have to be in the sack to tell all about you," she said to him with so much hate behind it. Before she knew it he had her pinned to the wall just like he did a few years back when he lost his memory. His arm was against her throat as all his power was pinning her to the wall.

"You wouldn't dare tell anything about sonny or me to Trevor, because I would kill you"

"get off me" Tears were running down her face. It wasn't that long that Jerry had his hands on her neck threaten her. Jason didn't loosen his grip.

"If you tell Trevor anything about me or sonny's business I will kill you and I promise you that" he let go

"I HATE YOU JASON, I WOULD NEVER GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION OF KILLING ME YOURSELF, I'D HAVE JERRY DO IT FIRST SEEING HOW HE IS THREATEN ME AS MUCH AS YOU ARE" tears were rolling faster down her face and Jason didn't know what jerry had to do with this. "NOW GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT BEFORE I BLOW YOU OUT"

Jason didn't know what happened because all of a sudden Sam had pulled a gun out of nowhere and had it pointed at him.

"You wouldn't shoot me Sam you love me"

She cocked the gun back.

"Are you really ready to test that theory on just how much I love you" Jason looked in Sam's eyes. They were black and cold full with a lot of hate. He didn't do anything and he just left. Sam collapsed to the ground when she heard the door shut and she lost all control as she screamed and pounded on the ground. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Sam, Its lucky, are you ok?"

"GO AWAY LUCKY"

Lucky could tell Sam wasn't doing ok. Lucky had passed Jason downstairs. Lucky had shown up after he saw the morning paper that had Sam plastered on it. Sam was crying on the ground with a gun in front of her when Lucky opened the door. She was a complete mess. Lucky shut the door and went over and got on his knees by Sam on the floor moving her gun to the table, he pulled her into his arms. And softly smoothed her hair with his hand.

"Shh Sam, everything's going to be ok"

He kept telling her that as she cried in his arms.

Soon Sam had fallen asleep in Lucky's arms. Lucky picked her up and moved her to the couch. Sam didn't wake up and Lucky couldn't just leave her there alone in the way she was. He sat there watching her until he had fallen asleep. When Sam had awoken she felt an arm on her leg. She looked behind her to find Lucky asleep behind her. She rolled over on her back making Lucky's hand move to her stomach. She sat there looking at him. Lucky smiled.

"So are you just going to keep watching me or are you going to go back to sleep"

He opened one eye to look at her and she smiled at him. He could always get her to smile while she was upset.

"Shouldn't you be home with your wife and not asleep on my couch?" Sam asked. Lucky shut his eye again.

"Nope you need me more right now, so i'm not leaving till you are better"

Sam laughed in her head that would never happen. Sam decided sleep sounded good. Sam rolled back over on her side with her back to Lucky.

Sam's hair had fallen back onto Lucky's face. Lucky lifted his hand and pushed her hair down when he noticed bruising on her neck.

"Umm Sam"

"What?"

"Why is your neck bruised as if someone was trying to strangle you?"

Sam's eyes grew wide she didn't know she had bruises on her neck from Jerry and Jason.

"OH it's nothing"

Sam got up off the couch really fast putting distances between her and Lucky. Lucky sat up on the couch and looked at her.

"Then why are you so quick to get away if its nothing,"

"Don't worry about it Lucky, I got it handled"

"Oh i'm worried, and by the looks of it, whatever it is had a handle on you. Sam what is going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just way over my head in stuff"

"Like what?"

"Stuff that I have under control"

"You mean stuff like what's in the paper and why Jason is so mad when I saw him in the lobby? Did Jason do that to you?"

"No Jason would never leave any marks that would get back to him"

Sam couldn't believe she was defending Jason.

"If you were in really serious danger Sam would you tell me?"

Sam didn't say anything at first.

"Yes if I was in serious danger I would tell you Lucky, but I'm not and I got it covered"

Sam had just lied point blank to him. Yes she was in serious danger and she was no where close to having it covered. Lucky extended his hand out to Sam.

"Then fine, just come back and lay down for a while"

The truth was Lucky didn't want to leave Sam and he liked watching her sleep. Sam took his hand and laid down on the couch next to Lucky this time Sam was laying on her back and Lucky was still on his side but his arm was wrapped around her body holding it close to his. Sam felt safe in his arms. It had been a long time since Sam had felt safe but Lucky seem to make everything seem better then it really was. After awhile of basking in his warmth Sam had fallen asleep and so did Lucky.


	3. Chapter 2

Lucky had awoken to a room that was shadow. The sun had started to go down but still there was a little light in Sam's Apartment enough to show Sam's beautiful face. He ran a finger along her face and just lay there watching her sleep again. This time it was Sam who smiled.

"You know if you take a picture, it will last longer."

"Oh if you insist"

Lucky pulled out his Cell phone and flipped it open and was getting ready to take Sam's picture when her hand went up.

"I was kidding, I look like crap"

"no you don't you look so beautiful Sam" Lucky's hand was resting on Sam's stomach.

"Your sweet but I know your lying, that why i'm going to go take a shower"

Sam got up making lucky sit up.

"Will you be here when I get out?"

"Ya if you want me to."

"I do, I feel safer when your here." She gave him a smile as she was leaning against the wall talking to him.

"Then I will be here when you get out" Lucky returned a smile to Sam.

Sam disappeared down the hall. Lucky heard the shower start as he sat there. He ended up lying back down on the couch this time lying on his back with one leg off the couch. He had fallen asleep because Sam was taking to long. Sam finally came out and saw Lucky asleep and smiled. She climbed on the couch careful not to wake him as she laid in where he had been most of the day. Sam placed her head on his chest as she felt his arm wrap around her as he moved to make more room for her.

"This is nice" Lucky stated. He looking down at Sam. Sam looked up at him and smiled. She wished he wasn't still married to Elizabeth. She didn't deserve someone like Lucky.

"Ya it is," Sam said. Something must of changed in her emotion because Lucky ran his finger down the side of her face.

"You ok Sam?" their eyes connected.

"Ya but don't you think you should be going home?"

"Do you really want me to leave"?

"No, I like when your here, but you being here is going to cause more problems then there are in your marriage."

"Sam, being with you isn't what's wrong, We have had problems for a long time," explained Lucky.

"But I am just adding to..."

Lucky was kissing Sam. At first it had shocked Sam. They haven't shared a kiss in a long time. Sam kissed him back with the passion he was showing. The kiss was much deeper as Sam moved. Propping herself up where she was kind of on top of Lucky as the kiss continued. Lucky moved his hand up along Sam's backside resting his hand just above her waist. Lucky took in every inch of her mouth. The sweet taste of her lips lingered in his mouth as they stopped kissing. Sam was arched from the way she was propped up and they looked in each other's eyes. Lucky's hand still on Sam where if she tried to leave she couldn't. However Sam stayed there looking in his eyes. Lucky ran his other hand along her face and Sam closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her face with such warmth. Sam looked back at Lucky whose hand was running along her arm that was holding her up before it rested on her back. Lucky pulled Sam down where her weight was all on him as he passionately kissed her, his hands now under her shirt on her side. Lucky grabbed the end of her shirt pulling it up and over her head exposing her black laced bra. Lucky began placing hot kisses on her newly exposed skin. Lucky moved so Sam was lying underneath him. He kissed her neck and then her lips once again. His hand was running up her body and cupped her breast before he placed his arms under her and lifted her up when he stood. Sam arm went around his neck and the other on his face as they kissed and Lucky carried her to her room. They reached Sam's bedroom and Lucky gently set her down on her bed. Sam looked up at Lucky who was standing before her. He pulled his shirt off in one simple move. Sam's hand ran up his chest and was followed by her lips. Sam stopped kissing Lucky and looked at him, her hands on his chest as Lucky placed his hands on her waist.

"Are you sure about this Lucky, I don't want you to have any regrets about me and this night."

Lucky ran his hand down her face.

"Sam I could never regret you or US!"

"You say that now Lucky," Sam tried reasoning with him.

"Sam you mean to much to me to ever regret a moment with you"

Lucky bent down and kissed her slowly leaning her back on bed. Lucky kissed Sam's cheek and then her neck. His hand on her cheek he had stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes. They were warmer and little lighter in emotion then they were when he found her crying on the floor. He had put the light in her eye and that made him happy. He was glad that he had that effect on her, because she had that effect on him.

Sam reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra and allowed Lucky to move it down her arms. Shyly she covered herself, but he ran his hands up her arms and moving them to the side.

"You are beautiful Sam." Lucky said leaning in and kissing her. Sam undid the jeans he was wearing letting them and the boxers he was wearing fall to the ground. Lucky stepped out of them and leaned Sam back on the bed. Leaning over her he kissed her down her neck, in the crevasse between her breast. Moving over her took her right nipple in his mouth first. He felt hot and he could feel her pulse pumping through it. Moving to the left he took it in his mouth before moving down. He kissed across her stomach and then to the line where her low cut jeans sat.

Unbuttoning them Sam lifted her bottom and he slid them off, and the black lace thong she had on off. Dropping them on top of his things Lucky climbed in the bed next to Sam. Slowly they kissed and explored each other's bodies. How soft their skin was on each other. Lucky rolled over and settled between her legs. Looking deep into her eyes Sam smiled and she let Lucky slide into her. She had dreamed of this moment, but now that is was here it was more intense. Lucky began moving in and out of her in a slow pace. Sam moved her hips with his as they moved up and down together. Sam moved one leg up and he hooked it with him arm as they moved. Locking their eyes they smiled. Leaning in he kissed her deeply. Sam moved her hands all over him, feeling every inch until she knew it by heart. She could feel herself nearing the climax, she knew Lucky could too. Moving her hands to the side her gripped the sheets as Lucky sped up his pace. Letting go of her leg she wrapped both around his waist and they moved together. Lucky rested one hand on the side of Sam's head while the other captured her hand squeezing it as he felt her back arch as she climaxed in an Earth shattering orgasm. Lucky followed her and both were soon panting and holding onto each other as their bodies shock from the passion. With a final kiss Lucky moved to beside her but held her close as their bodies and senses returned to normal.

Sam had woken up and slipped out of bed leaving Lucky there sleeping. Sam walked over to her dresser and pulled out an over sized guy t-shirt. Yes she had taken the shirt from Jason's. No it wasn't to remember him but the fact that she like the shirt plus he never would of noticed since he had millions more in that same kind of of color. Sam walked out of her bedroom and went to the living room turning on her cell phone. A noticed telling her that her voicemail is full popped up. Sam sighed as she shut her phone back off. She poured herself a drink and went and sat at her window looking out into the city. Sam couldn't help for feeling guilty about what had happened. Even though the revenge of seducing Lucky came to an end or at less Sam thought it did, apparently didn't. What was going to happen now? She would be alone again while he goes home to his wife. Sam sighed and rubbed her face. She ran her hand through her hair when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at a smiling lucky who was wearing just boxers. Lucky bent down and kissed her softly before making Sam sit up and he sat behind her holding her in his arms.

"Everything's going to be ok Sam"

"No its not Lucky, it's to late for me to get out, I just wish this moment could last longer."

"I agree Sam, I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go."

He gave Sam a little squeeze with his arms. Sam took a deep breath as she rested against Lucky.

"Don't you have to work tonight Lucky"

"Yes, but I want to make sure your going to be ok when I leave"

"I am fine Lucky"

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"Because I want things to be different"

Sam got up and walked away heading back to her bedroom. Lucky followed. Sam picked up his clothes and tossed them to him.

"What do you want different Sam?" He placed is clothes on the bed sitting down on the edge and sliding his pants on.

"A bunch of things Lucky, my life isn't suppose to be what it is now"

"what do you mean?"

"I slept with a married man, I told myself I wouldn't do something like that again, my ex boyfriend is threaten to kill me every chance he gets I got tons of other problems I can't discuss with you because they are horrible."

"So what your saying is you're regretting us Sam?"

Sam sighed and walked over to lucky and stood in front of him and than sat on his leg.

"Listen, I loved being with you Lucky, I loved the way you make me feel, but that doesn't change the fact that I made you cheat on your wife and I do feel bad about that"

"You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do, I've wanted to be with you for so long Sam, I wish I didn't have to leave you"

"But you have to Lucky you have work and a family, just forget about me; I can take care of myself"

"You can't get rid of me that fast Sam; I'm in your life for good, plus your too hard to forget."

Sam gave a soft smile and they kissed the most loving kiss that had so much emotion in it that neither could deny. After this kiss they rested their forehead on each other and then Sam gave him a quick kiss and stood taking her own pants. Both continued to dress but Sam took off the over sized t-shirt and threw it back into her dresser before grabbing her bra and putting it on. Sam left her room followed by Lucky. Lucky walked with Sam as he put his arms around her waist and held on to her.

"You will call me if you need anything and I mean anything at all"

"Yes if I need your help or shoulder ill call you"

she turned around facing lucky. They kissed again gently and tenderly.

"goodbye Lucky"

"Night Sam"

Sam opened the door for lucky and watched him leave down the hall before shutting the door. Sam turned and looked in her apartment

"Alone again" she said going to her room and putting her bed to how it was before she and Lucky messed it up.


	4. Chapter 3

Not long after Lucky left, Trevor showed up to her Apartment. Sam let him in and shuts the door behind him. Sam is only wearing her jeans and bra. Trevor thinks something is up because he had seen Lucky leave.

"You haven't been returning my calls Samantha"

"I'm sorry I haven't looked at my phone or messages all day, I been avoiding people"

"Me?"

"No, never, the reports are all over the place and calling non-stop so I turned my phones off"

Sam noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt and grabbed her shirt from earlier that was on the back of the couch. She put it on.

"So what was Lucky Spencer doing here?"

"He was a concerned friend Trevor"

"Is that all he is"

"Yes, I swear he is just a friend and has been for awhile"

"Haven't seen you to together before"

"Ya, his wife and I don't get along that well so we keep our distant unless one of us is in trouble."

"And are you in trouble Samantha?"

"No, he just knows I might take what the papers are saying hard!"

"So being linked to me is something you don't want out"

"No it's not that"

"Then what is it?"

Sam walked over and pours him a drink and handed it to him.

"It's not that I don't want to be linked to you Trevor. Its just that you will be in a lot of danger if your linked to me"

"You mean your Ex Jason Morgan"

"Yes he has already been here and threaten me"

"Is that why you have handprints on your neck? Do I need to have a word with Mr. Morgan?"

Sam rubbed her neck. Lucky had made the same comment to her.

"No, I wouldn't want you to talk to Jason, but he made it very clear that I am suppose to stay away from you because you're a dangerous man"

"Do you think i'm Dangerous Samantha?"

"No, I don't"

_Lies that was your life is Sam, just lie you're pretty little head off and everything will work out_ Sam thought.

"Well are you going to stay away from me or are we going to remain together"

"I didn't know we were together Trevor"

"Ah we are Sammi, and I think we should make a public announcement tonight in the Merto-Court lobby"

"What?"

"I am holding a press conference tonight at 8, and you are going to be there and we are going to make the announcement and answer what are truths and lies that have been publish. Ill pick you up at 7"

He kissed her lips. Sam was so confused as she turned and watched Trevor leave. Sam had an hour to get ready. This was either going to be bad or very bad but Sam didn't know how this was going to end but she just knew it wouldn't be good. Sam went to her room and put on a classy but sexy dress, she did her hair and make up and called Amelia and the PR department wrote something up for Sam to say. Amelia dropped it off as she was on her way to get up at the Metro-Court. Amelia had turned this to her better use of Sam and Trevor's connect. Sam was reading over her announcement. Sam was informed that she would be talking at the conference just like Trevor and she was the one going first. She just couldn't wait for Jason's reaction. She knew Jerry would be pleased. She didn't need this today. Her she was less than an hour after sleeping with Lucky she was turning around and announcing her new relationship with Trevor. This was going to hurt him, she just knew it, but she would explain it all to Lucky whenever she would get the chance. There was a knock on the door and Sam walked over to it as she opened the door to Trevor.

"You ready?"

"Ya"

Sam shut the lights off and grabbed her purse by the door and shutting it behind them. Sam had in her hand what she was supposed to say. They got into the limo.

"So I heard your producer is having you speak first"

"Yes, she thinks it will help things"

"Do you?"

"I don't know"

Sam flipped through the pages as she read over what she was suppose to say.

"Well I bet I know something your notes don't say"

"Oh what's that?"

She looked up at him.

"Were going to be kissing when all is done with and leave holding hands. You will be standing behind me when I speak, just as I will be standing close to you, do you understand"

"Yes I do"

"Good, you were always a smart one Samantha."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. They pulled up to the metro-court. It was lined with reports and news crew. Trevor got out first and held his hand out for Sam helping her out. They walked in avoiding the press and not speaking to them. Sam had done that part a million times already and it looked like Trevor had to. It was time for the conference. Sam sighed as the announcer started first.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Here tonight both Samantha McCall and Trevor Lancing will be speaking and answering questions regards to what many have read in the papers about resent events"

This conference was inturpeting most shows. So almost everyone was watching this. Max had walked into sonny living room telling him about it and him and Jason watched. The whole town was toned in. Even the PCPD at which Lucky was working was watching. He didn't stop doing what he was until he heard them announce Sam. Sam had stepped behind the Podium. Lucky thought she looked amazing. He like everyone else was watching.

"First off I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight, I know many of you have question regarding what has been printed recently about me in papers and i'm here to set things straight. Recently there was several pictures printed of Mr. Lancing and myself, kissing and me going into his Hotel room. These pictures have not been fabricated in anyway. Me and Mr. Lancing have been seeing each other for several weeks now"

Instantly hands shot up from the reporters. Sam ignored as she continued to speak.

"So I would like to clarify that what happened was not stage or out of the blue, we have been involved for weeks, I will answer question later on"

Sam stepped off the podium and as Trevor took the stand. Lucky thought something was off about Sam. That she really didn't want to be up there. Jason on the other hand was furious and he was pushing his plans for Trevor's demise faster.

"It is true that Me and Miss McCall have been romantically involved for awhile, She is a smart, strong, career goal women who is extremely beautiful"

Sam smiled at him. Playing the act she was suppose to be playing.

"I couldn't be more happy to be with just a talented wonderful person. And we will now be accepting questions"

he reached out his hand to Sam who took it and stood next to him.

"Mr. Lancing is it true that your connected to the mob boss in New York City a Mr. Anthony Zacchura's?"

"I have represented Mr. Zacchura's on many case"

"Miss McCall, is it true that you have been linked to both Sonny Corinthos and his business partner Jason Morgan who is said to be rivals of Mr.. Zacchura's?"

"Yes I have dated Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan briefly in the past"

"Are you afraid the connection between Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan to Mr. Zacchura's and Mr. Lancing; could get you in the middle of a very nasty Mob War?"

Of course she was afraid. But it was more of Jason then anything else. She didn't know what to say. But before she would Trevor did.

"That is enough questions for tonight"

Sam looked at Trevor who turned giving her a kiss. Sam hated it but went along as they both walked off the stage holding hands. Lucky couldn't believe the announcement. But something was off about Sam like she was being forced to do it. That kiss was forced as well. Lucky was afraid of what Sam had put herself in the middle of. Jason was furious, Sonny was trying to calm him down but it was no use. Jason mind was on one thing Sam and Trevor. Trevor's death and what Jason was going to do to Sam for her betrayal for sleeping with the enemy. Trevor and Sam went their separate ways but not with out a kiss of course. Trevor had a meeting and Sam just left to go home. Jerry Jacks was happy with what he saw on TV and would let Sam be for now.


	5. Chapter 4

The next few weeks went by in a blaze. Sam hadn't heard for either Lucky or Jason. Which was weird because she knew that Jason was mad but he never came by to tell her. Lucky sent one text message to Sam but that was it. Even Jerry was letting Sam be. It was as if they knew Sam had set herself up and not in a good way. This scared Sam. She was waiting for that bullet to end everything because she had a bad feeling something like that would be happening to her soon. In the mean time she had to keep playing Trevor's girlfriend in public and at events. One night after Sam got off work and went to the Metro-Court to be with Trevor. He had left her a voicemail telling her he was running late but to let herself into his room and that he told the front desk to give Sam a card to his room. Sam shut the phone and walked to the front desk and got the key and went to Trevor's room. Sam threw her purse on the desk in the corner of the room by the window before walking over to it and opening the shades to let the moonlight into the room. Then she was playing girlfriend so she set herself up on his bed for when he came home. About an hour later Trevor came to his hotel room and found his loving Samantha in his bed. She smiled as she stood meeting him with a kiss. Sam was never in the view of the window while kissing Trevor. Neither one of them knew that there was a man setting up across the street with a sniper gun. Trevor got him and Sam a drink. They sat there and talked on the end of the bed until Trevor kissed Sam and from there it turned into a sicking game of mattress tag. When all was done and over with Sam stayed wrapped up in the white sheet on the bed while Trevor got up and showered and dress he was suppose to go to New York City for the rest of the night. He was standing talking to Sam right in the middle of the window. Sam was getting up to walk over to him she was wrapped up in sheet and was almost to him when a bullet came through the window and hit him right in the chest. Sam chest was sprayed with Trevor's blood as his body hit the floor. SAM screamed the most blood-curdling scream. The man across the street notices movement in his hotel room as she watched a woman bending over him. He never knew there was someone else in the room with Trevor. He watched hoping the person wouldn't spot him. When the women stood he thought the frame and features looked a little familiar. Sam reached for the phone calling 911 and they were on their way. The sheet Sam was wearing was cover in Trevors blood as she stood on the phone and looked out the window in which the bullet came. Sam noticed movement in the window across the street and dropped the phone when she looked into the eyes of a blue eyed man. That moment she saw that it was Jason who was the killer and Jason saw that the woman in the room was Sam. Sam had fear in her eyes as she stared at the man across the street. She turned around as the door was busted open as police and EMTs came crashing in. Sam gave him a you need to leave now look and turned around tears rolling down her eyes. It was one thing to know what Jason does and another to actually see it happen first hand. Sam was shaken by what was happening and tried her best but she was all scattered. It wasn't the fact she saw Trevor being shot and kill it was the fact that it was Jason. Everyone that walked in saw the blood on Sam and asked her if she was ok. Sam just shook her head as she stood in the corner by the window. Jason left before anyone knew he was involved. Sam was the only one that would know it was Jason and he hoped she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. Over the radio, Lucky had heard that Trevor Lancing was shot and killed in his hotel room and that Sam was the one to call it in. Lucky and his Partners were the detectives that were assigned to the case and were on their way. Lucky walking to the room as they were covering Trevor's body with a sheet and lifting him onto a stretcher. Lucky scanned the room as his partner went and was talking to one of the EMT's. He saw Sam standing there crying shaking and in a blood sheet.

"Sam" Lucky was walking towards her. She looked up and looked at him her eyes feeling with fear and pain. Sam didn't move she just looked at him. Sam didn't know why Lucky would be talking to her seeing her the way he was in a sheet with another man. Yes she was covered in blood and yes he was married but it still wasn't something that he should have to see. "Sam are you ok?" he asked.

"Ya." the word came out softly and quietly.

"Then why is there so much pain and fear in your eyes and don't deny what i'm seeing Sam I know the emotions" he paused and scanned her eyes and then it clicked. "You know who did this don't you?"

Sam's didn't say anything that's when he knew it was true. Sam was shaking more because she was cold as well. Lucky looked around and found Sam's clothes. He picked them up and escorted her to the bathroom where Sam dressed. Sam's hands were covered in blood and she scrubbed and scrubbed them but the blood wouldn't come off. Sam broke down crying. Lucky was standing outside the door when he heard crying coming from within the bathroom. He slowly opened the door and saw Sam bending over the sink with the water running and her hands under it crying. Lucky grabbed the hand towel off the rack and shut the water off and placed the towel over Sam's hands drying them off. Then he grabbed her into a hug. Sam held on to him for dear life. Lucky and Sam walked out. Sam still had her arms around Lucky's waist. Lucky waved to his partner pointed from Sam to the door, his partner nodded in understanding as Lucky took Sam home. On the drive to Sam's apartment, Sam had fallen asleep. When they got there like a little kid. Lucky carried the sleeping Sam up to her apartment and put her in bed. He covered her up and was on his way out the door.

"Lucky"

he walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her. Lucky brushed a piece of hair out of Sam's face.

"Shh, you sleep Sam, I'll come back in the morning to check on you"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For not being mad and being so nice to me when you have every right to be."

"I don't have the right to be mad Sam and i'm not, I stayed with Elizabeth when I rather be with you and you needed someone too, I'm just sorry it all turned out this way" he kissed her forehead and stood. "If you need anything just call and i'll be there but if not ill be back in the morning"

"night lucky"

"goodnight Sam"

Sam shut her eyes and lucky watched for a few minutes before shutting her door and leaving her to sleep. Sam had been through a horrible thing but yet she was worried about how he felt. It was typical Sam. Always worried about him when it her that needs the help.

The next morning Sam got up and got ready for work. She grabbed he purse and opened the door to find Lucky getting ready to knock.

"Hi Lucky" she said in a perky voice

"Hi Sam" very confused "where you going?"

"Oh I'm late to work and I have to be at the station around 4 I think and then I go from there back to work, to here to get ready for a party I have to go to"

"Don't you think you need to take it easy"

"Why, I must be going"she kissed his cheek. "Thanks for checking in bye"

"Bye" lucky watched as Sam walked down the hall as if nothing had happen.

Sam did exactly what she told lucky she was going to do. He was at the station when she showed and when she left. At the party Sam had been drinking and was a little drunk when she left to walk to the limo that was picking her up. Because of all the press Sam went out the back way in the ally. She had a feeling that someone was behind her but she didn't see anything .She reached into her purse to grab her cell phone when she was slammed up against the wall hitting her head hard. She was pinned by two very muscular men. They were wearing gloves and were holding on to her throat and arms.

"LET GO" she gasped in breath

"We are sending you a warning McCall"

"warning for what" she couldn't breath and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"People are out for your blood, and its only a matter of time, its a shame really to waste just a delicious piece like yourself"

the guy holding her throat kissed her lips.

"You tastes good to, to bad you screwed up princess"

the gave a tight squeeze making Sam get really light headed and dizzy and when she finally focused the guys were gone. Sam knew she was in serious danger and it was time for her to take control of what happen and how she died.


	6. Chapter 5

The next week was very emotional week for Sam. She had been in a car accident, her brakes were cut she got away with just some cuts and brusies. She also came home to find her home ransacked and she had nothing but threats left on her cell phone and house phone. The media was all over this. Sam was on every star scoop magazine there was. Sam knew that this didn't help her case at all either. The cops wanted to put her under witness protection but Sam wouldn't go for it. Sam knew her time was running short and she had a few last minute things she needed to tie up. Sam in her own little way said good bye to her family. Alexis knew something was very wrong because Sam was being way too emotional for just a regular visit. Other than her family there was only one other person she had to see which was Lucky. Sam called him and had him meet her at an old abandon barn two miles out of town. It was the only place Sam thought it would be safe to be alone with him. Sam arrived and entered the barn. Pacing back and forth she kept telling herself this was for the best. Looking up as the door creaked she saw Lucky come in. The tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over. Running into his arms Lucky held her as she shacked.

"Sam, what's going on?" Lucky asked.

"Life is wrong." Sam said berating herself for falling apart.

"It will get better." Lucky said running his hands over his face wiping the tears away.

"Lucky I don't want to talk about that." Sam said. "I have to tell you something."

Tears poured from her eyes as she looked at him. She wanted to remember his perfect face. Moving her hands up she closed her eyes and moved her hands over his face taking it all in.

"Sam what do you have to tell me?" Lucky asked.

Sam took her hands and placed them on his hands that were holding her face. Sam looked up into Lucky's eyes from behind her watery eyes. This was so painful. This was the worse goodbye she has had to do.

"Finding this connection we have has been amazing, you are someone who sees me for me and allows me to be me."

"Sam, I don't understand." Lucky said.

"I have to say this." Sam said moving away from him. "It is so hard."

"What is?" Lucky asked moving over in front of her. "When we are together we can get through anything, tell me?"

Sam began crying, sobbing so hard she fell to her knees. Lucky moved down and tried to hold her but she pushed him away.

"When I am gone I want you to know this." Sam said. "I don't want you to waste your life; you are going to have an amazing life. I'll will always be there Lucky remember that."

"Sam, stop talking like you are dying." Lucky said.

Sam tears came harder, he was so kind to her and he made her feel so special. Looking him deep in the eyes she took his face in her hands.

"I love you. Lucky" She said before kissing him. "And I always will" she said again in a kiss.

Lucky felt it was off and something was very wrong but Sam was pulling on the buttons on his shirt and was losing track of his thoughts as soon as her hands were running up and down his bare chest. Pulling back he stood up and lifted her into his arms. Caring her over to the pile of hay he sat her down. Standing together they looked at each other. Sam moved his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Lucky moved his hands from her waist and pulled the tank she was wearing up and over her head. Letting it fall to the floor he moved his hand over the smooth flesh. Leaning down he kissed her cheek. He could taste the salt from her tears. Moving down her face he made his way to her lips. Placing a soft kiss on her lips he moved down kissing her chin, her neck down her chest, across the lace bra she was wearing. He ran kisses over the smooth flesh of her stomach. Reaching the button on her jeans he moved his hands up and undid them. Looking up at her he moved his hands up and let the jeans fall down her hip. Moving Sam stepped out of them. Lucky moved back up and Sam kissed him. Moving her kisses down she placed kisses over his chest down his chiseled stomach. Reaching his pants she unhooked them and let them fall. Standing up he pulled her into a kiss. Both fell back onto the hay letting their bodies feel each other and remember the feeling. Moving hands over her his chest Sam wanted to remember every inch of his skin. Moving up so Lucky would worry she leaned over him kissing him deeply. Lucky worked his hand behind her back he unhooked her bra and let it fall to the side. Running his hands over them he felt her nipples go hard and she moaned into his mouth. With a few more rolls on the hay bed they lost her panties and his boxers. Settling between her legs he entered her hard and fast. Sam moaned out at the feeling. "Oh, Lucky." She cried as he set and fast pace. Each thrust was hard and deep. Her body craved more. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him closer. Each moving and feeling each other. Lucky could feel that Sam was close, she was moaning and clawing his back. He wanted to make her explode, to have an earth shattering orgasm. He managed hook her legs with his arms. Moving them so they were resting on his chest he began long deliberate strokes in to her. Sam was at lost in the sensation of him. Grapping the hay she felt ready to explode. With a few more thrust she exploded. She felt him working her. Her body was on overload when he exploded in her. Moving her leg down he hovered over her kissing her deeply as their bodies continued to move until they were exhausted.

Sam laid there until she knew Lucky was asleep. She softly kissed his lips without waking him. "I will always love you" she whispered as she moved out of his arms and got dressed. She was silently crying as she looked down at Lucky. She didn't want to leave him not like this, she didn't expect to love him but she did. Sam was debating with her heart but her head won out as Sam turned and left leaving Lucky without a goodbye. Sam headed right home leaving Lucky alone in the barn. Sam got home and walked into her apartment. When she knew no one was there she shut the door behind her and double locking it. What Sam was getting ready to pull off she hadn't done in a really long time. Sam walked to her bedroom and into her closet walking to the back of it and pulling out a large box. She carried the box out into her living room. She sat it down on the living room table. She opened the box and pulled out a little blue box and sat it aside and pulled out a white sheet that was tide as a noose she sat that on the table as well as she took the box back to the closet in her room. She changed her clothes putting on Jeans and a black tank top and put her hair up in a pony. She knew who would be the first to find her. Sam had this planned down to a 20 minutes time frame. She knew Lucky would be at her apartment in 20 minutes. Sam looked into the vanity mirror in her room before walking out and going to the living room. Sam sat down on the couch and picked up the little blue box and opening it. I shouldn't be doing this, Lucky deserves to know the truth, and he deserves better than this. Inside the box laid a needle and a small glass bottle that was filled with a clear liquid. The last time she pulled this stunt off she didn't have this drug but she didn't need it then. Everything was set up how it was suppose to be. Sam took the needle out of the box that was holding it and she took a deep breath and stuck the needle in her arm. She took the needle putting it back in the box and hid it in her apartment. She then took the sheet and placed it around her neck. She looked at the clock in 5 minutes Lucky should be here Sam thought to herself. She stood in the arch of the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She through the end up and over it rigging it so she wasn't really hanging herself but that it looked like she was. Her heart stopped when she heard the knocking on the door followed by "Sam are you in there open up." Sam's kicked the chair from out from under her as she swung there. The drug that was in the needle was taking in effect as Sam let one last tear escape, as the knocking grew softer and more distant as the door slowly opened. Lucky slowly walked into Sam's apartment. At first he didn't see her.

"Sam are you here, I really wanted to talk to yo..."

Lucky stopped dead in his track as his eyes was horrified by what he saw. He didn't think twice. He was there and got her down as he softly placed her body on the floor. He called the cops even though he didn't know that the phone he was using was going to people who were in on this little stunt. Lucky didn't know that this was a set up. Tears pushed their way to escape from Lucky's broken soul. Lucky sat there holding Sam in his arm's brushing her hair back out of her face as he placed his lips on her forehead.

"Please be ok Sam, I need you and Love you, God please be ok" he wept.


	7. Chapter 6

**Everyday Hero Found Dead In Her Apartment. The World Mourns This Morning.**

_Fiery, Caring, fun Everyday Heroes Samantha McCall was found dead late last night in her home. According to our insiders, the brilliant actress took her own life. Ms. McCall was found by Detective Lucky Spencer. Who did everything he could to save the 27-year-old actress life. According to Sources, Ms. McCall has been having a rough time following a series of Events. Some say that this can't be true that the young women who impacted everyone she knew life in some way and left an impression that no one could forget would take her own life. To those close to Ms. McCall didn't know that anything was wrong. She had a smile on all the time and said countless times to fan that life couldn't be better. Was this all an act or did this everyday heroes have a dark shady life that the public didn't see. Ms. McCall mother Alexis Davis is not taking comments at the time as she mourns the lost of her eldest daughter. A Spokes person for the family said the family is dealing with their loss privately and will find a way to explain the loss to her two sisters who Ms. McCall adored very much and who adored her as well. No word yet if a note was left to as why this beauty took her own life and how it is connected to the resent events that pledged her life. No word on funeral arrangements, Most say she will be buried by her late daughter and brother. Sam left behind a mother Alexis Davis, Two younger sisters Molly Lansing and Kristina Corinthos, Cousin Nikolas Cassidine and his son Spencer Cassidine. She also left behind friends and fans that loved her very much. A memorial was set up outside of a local diner Kelly's where the actress once resided. Fans have left pictures, flowers, candles, cards and bears. Many are unsure what brought the death of the young beauty. But they all agreed that she changed their lives and how they lived it. No longer living in fear but living each day to the fullest. All wished she had a better life than what was given to the late actress. We will announce more information about her funeral when it comes available._

Alexis walked up to Kelly's and noticed Candles, bears and signs but didn't really read them as she walked into Kellys. Alexis was never informed about Sam yet and still didn't know she was dead. Mike was behind the counter rubbing his head. He had just found out about Sam. His eyes showed the world of pain. He had gotten to know Sam really well since she showed up in town. When he heard the bell go off he didn't look up at first.

"Whats going on outside Mike?" Alexis asked. She knew that Mike was upset. "Is everything ok Mike?" She placed a hand on his shoulder from where she stood at the counter.

Mike looked up at her. _How could Alexis be so calm and put together? Did she know Sam was dead? Or was it just a mistake that Sam had killed herslef? _ he thought as he looked in Alexis's eyes. "I am so sorry Alexis" Mike told her sincerly.

"For what Mike? Whats going on with the candles and stuff outside?" Alexis asked once again. She knew it couldn't be good but she didn't expect what came next.

"Its for Sam" Mike was confused.

"What do you mean for Sam?" She didn't like the look in his eyes. Then it click what one of the signs outside said 'we will miss you Sam'

"You really don't know?" Mike said. Devasted that he was the one who was telling Alexis the sad news about her own daughter. "I figured you would of already known"

"Known what Mike?" Alexis was begging but her attention was directed to the TV. Alexis face turned pale as she read the news flash about her daughter. Alexis Knees buckled right from underneath her as she fainted. Mike was there to catch her before she hit the floor. His heart breaking for Alexis because he knew how hard it was to lose a child.

Lucky had been at the PCPD since walking in on Sam. The picture of her body hanging couldn't escape his mind. He threw himself into his work hoping to forget it all. He had been doing good for awhile until the news broke out over the media one of the officers that were on duty was watching the News when it came on. Lucky tired to tune it out but he lost it when he looked up and a picture of Sam smiling and the news caster saying "What could cause this young actress to take her own life?" Lucky got up and went into the interagations room and picked the chair and throwing it against the other door. Making everyone in the station turn to him as he broke down in the door view. Luke had just walked into the station when he saw his son break down on the floor of the interagation room. Luke had just returned from out of town and found out the night before from Lulu that Lucky was leaving Elizabeth and dating Sam. When Luke had woken up and found Tracy downstairs reading the morning paper he noticed Sam's picture on the front page and found out what happen. He knew his son needed him and went to where he thought he would be. Luke felt the eyes on Lucky and walked to the interagtion room and shut the door as he pulled his son who was sobbing uncontrollable in his arms.

"Oh Cowboy" Luke said as he held his son tighter in his arms.

Nikolas had awoken to an empty spot next to him. He knew Emily had worked the Night Shift at General Hospital but he figured he would of atless woken up next to her. Nikolas got out of bed and put on relaxing clothes and looked outside. It was still dark but slowly turning to early morning. Nikolas could tell that it was going to be cloudy and rainy today. All of a sudden a chill came over Nikolas as he felt like something really bad had happened. Fearing it was Emily he ran downstairs. But was relieved when he saw her on the couch but heard her quitely crying.

"Emily whats the matter?" Nikolas asked sitting down next to her. The news paper was in her lap. It didn't take long before the headline caught his attention'Everyday Hero Found Dead In Her Apartment. The World Mourns This Morning.' "No," Nikolas said. Grabbing the paper and reading it more. "This can't be!" he couldn't help but let the tears escape as he started Mourning for his lost cousin. Soon Emily was hugging Nikolas as they cried together.

Spinelli was up early or actully never asleep as he spent the whole night hacking and doing work that he was given by Mr. Corinthos. Lulu was sitting next to Spinelli on the couch eatting toast and drinking organge juice because she had an early shift at Kelly's. All of a sudden Spinelli's eyes grew wide as his face went pale. Lulu catching this but doesn't think of anything because she knew that he was doing work of Sonny.

"Oh no, this can't be, NO, NO, NO" Spinelli was saying as he was clicking and opening up PCPD files. His heart breaking over his fair Samantha. "OH say it isn't so, that the goddess wouldn't do something like this"

"What is it Spinelli?" as lulu moved closer to him, But the picture on his computer and the tv popped up at the same time. Lulu unmuted the Tv just to hear '_According to our insiders, the brilliant actress took her own life. Ms. McCall was found by Detective Lucky Spencer'_ Lulu's mouth dropped open and looked over at Spinelli who was crying now.

Sam had ment everything to Spinelli. If it wasn't for her problem the year before Spinelli wouldn't be living here or having these amazing friends. Lulu pulled Spinelli into a hug as he cried on her shoulder of the lost of his goddess. Lulu had tears in her eyes for her friend who lost someone very dear to him. Just then the door of the penthouse opened. Jason was concerned when he saw the state the two had on their face but mostly Spinelli's.

"Spinelli Whats wrong? What happened?" Jason put his keys on the table. Jason had been out riding all night and was just now coming home.

Spinelli couldn't help but sob loudly as he tried talking to Jason. "The goddess is no more, for she has entered that internal light. May her beauty shine like the stars, I saw in her eyes. Why would the Goddess take her innocents from the world in the darkest hour of her life?" Spinelli sobbed crying all over again.

"What are you talking about? the goddess are you meaning Sam? What has Sam done now?" Jason asked sitting on the edge of the chair that was closet to him.

"The angel goddess took her pure light in the darkest hours last night. The world is so dark, an overwhelming greif i feel. Crushed is the light that once was so bright, for fair Samantha is gone, never again will she ruffle my hair and say my name. The world is dark and cold, for my brightest light is gone." Spinelli said once again but breaking down and crying all over agian.

"What he is saying Jason, Sam killed herself last night" Lulu said trying to get Spinelli to calm down.

"What? How do you know this?" he asked puzzled. This didn't sound like Sam.

"Its all over the news" Lulu said turning up the TV more so Jason could hear it.

Jason was in disbelief as he heard the news report shutting it off after it was going on to other news. Guilt, pain and sorrow swept over Jason in one motion and settling in his soul. He was regretting every hateful thing to Sam. He would of never killed her and that pain would be with him forever. He was still in some what of denial as he stood taking the lamp that she had picked up herself and threw it as she shattered against the wall into amillion pieces. This action made Lulu and Spinelli jump and looked at him as he ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his face as tears escaped as he walked out onto the balcony looking out into the city like he did a million times before with her. _was it he who pushed her over the edge that finally destoryed her in the end? _Jason thought to himself.

Sonny sat in the darken living room of his home. He had just finished reading that Sam killed herself. This act seemed of someone small and weak. That wasn't Sam at all. She was strong and a fighter. Sonny couldn't see Sam killing herself. Sonny reached to his very bottome drawer of his desk and pulled out a small box and sat it infront of him. He ran his fingers over the small white box. Trying to collect his thoughts and nerves to open it. Sonny finally opened the box as a black and white photo popped out of the box along with a gold cross necklace. He looked at the ultrasound of the baby he would never hold. The baby that he and Sam had concieved together many hears ago. It was still a pain that lived with Sonny. As Sonny picked up the necklace and rubbed his hand over the rough edges of the cross.

"Well baby girl, you are finally in your mothers arms. Shes been wanting to hold you for so long and now she can finally be the mother she always wanted" Sonny's voice was cracking as he fought back the tears as he placed the necklace and photo back in the box. A few tears escaped the dark brown eyes as he mourned the loss of his baby's mother.

Carly was on the couch in her living room. Jax had been at work so she thought. Jax walked through the front door. As white as a sheet except for his eyes that were red and puffy.

"Jax, baby, Whats wrong?" An uneasy feeling fell over Carly as Jax pulled Carly into a tight hug and kissed her lips. "Your scaring me Jax. What happened?"

"Sam killed herself last night." Jax wept into his wife as he pulled her into a hug again.

Carly was shocked. Yes she hated Sam but she admired her at the same time. Because no matter what Carly had thrown at her Sam threw it right back and never backing down. Carly could also see how this was effecting her husband.

Jax had been the first one from Port Charles to know Sam. He was the reason why she came to town in the first place. Yes they didn't talk much lately but they were still friends and would chat every once in awhile. He had always cared for Sam after they split up. Jax had no clue Sam was so unhappy. He thought she was doing fine with her job and finally being on her own again. Jax just couldn't believe that Sam was gone. He just held onto his wife as tears streamed down his face once again.

Elizabeth, Robin, Kelly and Epiphany were all at the nurses station looking over patients charts when Lainey walked up to them.

"Have you guys heard?" asked Lainey stepping infront of Elizabeth and Kelly.

"Heard what?" asked Robin turning around to look at Lainey who was standing infront of Elizabeth and Kelly. Epiphanys back was to them listening but not letting on that she was.

"Samantha Mccall took her life last night, Lucky found her" she said bluntly to the women.

"What how did you find this out?" asked Elizabeth. Not believing that Sam would kill herself.

"Its all over the news?" Lainey said.

"Here its on" Epiphany finally said as she turned up the volume to the TV as all five women gathered and watched.

"I can't believe Sam would do something like that" Robin said after the news cast went off.

"I would hate to be Alexis right now" said Kelly.

Right then the elevator went off and all turned to look to see Alexis getting off dragging kristina behind her. She saw Epiphany. "I want to see my daughter, take me to my daughter now"

They could all tell Alexis had been crying and that Kristina was confused. Epiphany walked behind the desk and pulled up the file.

"I am sorry Ms. Davis but no one is allowed to see Ms. Mccalls body" Epiphany said to Alexis.

"What how can you deny me this request?"

Robin stood up and walked over to Alexis. "Why don't you guys figure it out and ill watch Kristina" she tooks Kristina over to the waiting room as Epiphany and Alexis walked off. Robin could tell that Kristina was scared and confused. Just then the news ran the report again about Sam this time Kristina hearing it.

"Sams dead?" Kristinas big brown eyes filled with tears as she held onto Robin and cried. Robin's heart was breaking for the yound child.

The world seemed to be in running slowly as everyone recieved the news. It was a Sad, Cold day in the city of Port Charles as they all Mourned for the one they Lost.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Weeks had passed since Sam's supposed death. The town of Port Charles went on with their lives. Especially with the very dangerous mob war going on. Sam had relocated to NYC to take the time to get things taken care of and to make sure no one was on her trail. Sam had changed her appearance her hair was cut to her shoulders and had blonde highlights going through out it. Her wardrobe went back to jeans and tank tops. Dark colors mostly.

Even though Sam hated this mob war. She was still determined to save her sisters who were left in the town that was being over ran by the mob. Sam slowly started taking out Zacchara 's people. Shortly after starting the war because Zacchara thought it was Sonny who was killing his people. Sam returned to Port Charles following Zacchara who was now in town.

One night Sam was on the docks when shots started to ring out. Sam caring her own gun slowly crept up onto the scene. She could see Zacchara's people on one side taking cover by crates and Jason with his back up on the other side hiding behind the side of buildings. Each firing at the others. Sam careful hide herself with in the scene without either side noticing. Sam slowly placed her gun in-between to crates that had enough space where Sam could see Zacchara's people and her gun fit. She started shooting them one by one.

Jason had waved his men to stop because he knew none of them were the ones causing the enemy to drop like flies. When no one but Zacchara's and the mystery person were shooting he knew that someone else was here and was confused on why they weren't shooting at Jason and his men. Jason also had no clue where the shooting was coming from. He didn't see anyone but yet the last body just hit the floor.

When the gunfire finally stopped Jason and his men emerged from their places slowly walking over to the dead bodies just to double check. As Jason's men checked the guys. Jason started looking around for where the shooter was.

Sam saw Jason's men coming to the bodies. She slowly started to get out of her hiding spot before Jason found her. She didn't need anyone knowing she was alive. As she headed out she knocked into a crate making it move a little making it make a noise.

Jason turned around and walked towards the sound. Off in the distance he saw someone in black pants and a tank top. He knew it was a woman. He started following her wondering what she was doing there. Sam rounded the corner and stopped. She checked her gun putting the safety on.

Jason watched from around the corner as the woman put her gun in the back of her pants in the waistband. The woman turned her head looking back. Jason moved so he wasn't seen and then looked back as the woman put her hair up. Everything about this woman reminded her of Sam. He watched as she started walking down the alley. She looked back again. Jason still wasn't seen but he swore the woman's face was Sam. _get a grip Jason there is no way that this woman is Sam. She is dead._ he thought to himself. "Or is she?" he said out loud knowing in this town that more than once someone had come back from the dead he would have Stan check things out.

Two Months had past and Zacchura's men were still dropping like flies. Stan had found loopholes in Sam's death once the body got to the morgue. Sam was hiding a bigger secret now. She was still shooting Zacchura's men. She had heard Jason say where Anthony was staying and that they were going to kill him. Sam showed up first.

Jason was walking up to Anthony's door when he heard a gun shot go off inside. He hurried and broke down the door. Standing to find the woman he been following holding a smoking gun as he noticed Anthony's body on the ground. He assumed dead.

Sam never turned around as she knew who it was.

"Who are you? Why have you been killing Anthony's men and now him? Why would a woman want to kill?" Jason asked. Not knowing whom this woman was but still had the feeling that the back of her was familiar.

Sam sighed and turned around slowly pointing her gun at Jason. She still wasn't sure on if he would kill her or not and she wasn't going to take a chance. "Cat got your tongue Jase?" Sam asked cold.

Jason was shocked. "This isn't possible you killed yourself" Jason said voice shaky.

"Believe because I am very much alive. I do have to say that's the best job I have done so far" Sam said.

"What do you mean? Why did you fake your death? Why are you killing Zacchura's men?" he asked confused to all this.

"Killing those men and fake my death have been the best I have done in my whole life. I told you Jason that we weren't that different. As to faking my death. I had to many people threatened to kill me so I thought I'd take it into my own hands. So I could get you, Zacchura's people and Jerry Jacks off my back. I am killing Zacchura's people to save my sisters. They are caught in the middle of this shit and I promised a long time ago I would do anything to keep them safe. Now if you excuse me killing made me really tired" Sam said putting her gun up and made a gesture that made Jason look down and back up at Sam. Jason was lost at words as he watched Sam turn around and start walking.

Sam walked until she reached her old apartment. She pulled out her keys and was happen when she opened up and found it exactly how she left it only one thing. It still looked lived in. Sam looked around and found a coat laying on the side of the couch. She slowly picked it up and smelled it. Memories flood her mind as the sent engulf her and she let out a low sigh. "Lucky" she softly said. A smile grew on Sam's face as she sat the coat down and headed towards the kitchen. She heard noise and hoped it was Lucky. She stood in the doorway looking at him. He looked the same only really tired. Without saying a word she walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist resting her head on his back.

Lucky jumped a little. Something felt so familiar. _Sam_ he thought. He knew this couldn't be as he slowly turned around. He looked into the eyes of the woman deep dark brown eyes. That showed love for him. "Sam how can this be?" he asked. Taking a few steps back.

"It's a long story Lucky. I have missed you so much. Have you been living here?" she asked. Placing her hands on her back.

"Ya, it was the only thing I had left of you so I moved in here. I missed you to. But I found you Sam. You killed yourself" he said shaking his head still not believing it.

"I am so sorry you had to find me Lucky but believe me it was the only way. With the help of a few friends that are high up in the government I faked my death so I could save my sisters and end this shitty mob war. I wanted to tell you but they told me not to because then it wouldn't be kept secret. Please don't be mad at me. I hate it if you…." Lucky's lips crashing into hers stopped Sam from talking.

The kiss was deep and passionate. All the months full of pent-up emotions spilling out. "I am just glad you are back Sam. I have missed you so much. I loved you and I never want to let you go again Sam." He said. Looking into her eyes.

Tears threatened to come out and Sam smiled. "I love you too, I have a surprise for you Lucky" she said. Shocked he didn't already notice but yet again they been close the whole time.

"what could be more of a surprise than you being back Sam?" he asked her.

Sam took his hand. "This" she simply said as she placed his hand on her stomach just when the baby kicked.

"You're Pregnant?" he asked his eyes growing wider than they already were.

"Yes were going to have a baby girl Lucky. We are going to have our own family. That's mine and yours." She said happy.

"It's a girl?" he asked. Smiling from ear to ear.

"Yap. Are you happy lucky?" she asked scared this was to much for him.

"I am beyond happy Sam. I got the woman I love back and I'm going to be a father one no one can take from me. This is the best day of my life. I love you Sam so much" he said kissing her and than her belly. "I love you to little girl" he said to her stomach.

Finally the tears escaped as Sam was behind happy that things were finally going to be good for her and lucky once again.

**The end……….**


End file.
